The Guardian as a Universe Keeper
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: On Earth, the Guardian has passed away after fighting a threat that threatened the universe. After a thousand years, a Hive God, Zezni, Protector of Universes, appears before his remains and brings the Guardian back to life. What'll happen when she sends him to Meklijan for his first mission to protect the multiverse?


In Old New Jersey, where the final battle between the Guardians and the Twelve Fallen Gods took place, a group of Fallen appeared at the site of the battle. With the Last City without their Guardians, how will they survive against the threats of the universe. As the Fallen were there, they made a burial there for their Gods. After a thousand years, the Last City is no more. The survivors are spread all across the solar system and are unable to leave it and explore other solar systems. And in the location of the Fallen Graves of the Fallen God War, a Human girl appeared before the graves. A Ghost appeared and then she asked, "Is this where he is located Sagira?"

Sagira answered, "Yes. The Guardian is here. This is where the final battle took place. Where all of the Guardians of the universe fought to the last man to defeat the Twelve Fallen Gods. And thanks to all of their sacrifices, the Last City fell and the Traveler fell into the hands of the Fallen."

The girl looked at Sagira and said, "Well then, we need to hurry."

Sagira said, "Agreed. The Fallen Gods Army will appear soon to begin the ritual to revive their gods. Then all of life in the universe will be in deep shit."

The girl looked down and the ground and then Sagira started searching for the Guardians bones. The Fallen started to appear and looked at the unknown being and then started shooting at her. As the bullets flew into her, she turned toward them and said, "You really don't want to do that."

Sagira said, "They won't listen to anyone, but the Gods. They are the Fallen Gods Army after all."

She sighed and then took out her Absalom Launcher and pointed it out at them and shot at them. One of the Fallen Captains appeared placing a barrier up and the grenade hit the barrier causing an explosion. Sagira saw that and then said, "If I had a jaw, then it would be to the ground right now."

She said, "I'm a God. What the hell do you expect? Hahahaha. But why help me resurrect the Guardian when you can resurrect Osiris?"

Sagira answered, "Good question. Never thought about it till now. So, I'll answer your question later."

She sighed and then Sagiro said, "Here are all of his bones. Now, I'll begin the resurrection process."

The Fallen Captain looked at them and then said, "I, Proklos, Kell of Gods, will make sure that the Gods are revived. And that single man will make no difference to our cause. We already took over your city. And took your Traveler from you. We are the rightful owners of the Traveler. As you can tell, we already have the Traveler's Blessing."

She said, "That, I know. But this man will change this universe's fate in the future."

Proklos laughed and then said, "You can't kill the Twelve Gods all by yourselves."

The girl said, "Well, I won't be the one fighting them. This man will be."

They looked at her and then looked at Sagira and then aimed at her, but the girl stepped in front of Sagira and said, "Sorry, but I won't let you get in the way of the Universe Keepers."

Proklos heard that and then said, "Universe Keepers. Never heard of them."

A Dreg asked, "What's a universe?"

Proklos looked at him and then Proklos looked back at the girl and the girl answered, "A universe is created by a being known as the God of the Universe. There are numerous counts of universes out there. And we Universe Keepers help save them all. And right now, I'm not even on official business. So, the multiverse is safe for now."

Proklos looked at her and then said, "You really are insane. Are you in charge of the Universe Keepers?"

She answered, "Yes, I am. I founded them years ago."

Proklos looked at her and then Sagira said, "Almost done."

Proklos fired another shot at them and then Proklos growled and then said, "It must be rough not having enough people to protect the known universes."

She smiled at him as the explosion occurred and answered, "It ain't that bad. People from other universes help out all the time. Hahahahaha."

Proklos said, "You make it sound so easy."

She growled and said to herself, "They don't know when to fucking die."

Proklos looked at her through the smoke and then said, "We are going to take this universe by storm and dominate against all threats, even you girl. You aren't Human, are you?"

She asked, "What makes you think that I'm not a Human?"

Proklos answered, "No normal Human could withstand 40 shots to the body like that and still stand like nothing is wrong. You must be some type of God. Which God are you, though?"

She said, "Shit, my cover was blown."

Sagira said, "You make it sound like a bad thing."

She said, "Oh well, shit happens. Let's see what happens next, shall we?"

Proklos asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The girl looked at Sagira and then asked, "How much longer do you need?"

Sagira answered, "5 seconds and then all of his body parts will be back to normal. So, stop bothering me."

She said, "Yes, ma'am."

Sagira heard that and then the Guardian was resurrected a second time. He looked forward and the girl said, "Hello Human. I am Zezni, Protector of Universes. How are you feeling?"

The Guardian looked around and asked, "Why are you here, Sagira?"

Sagira answered, "I am with her. She found me almost dead."

The Guardian looked at her and then asked, "Why are you like that, Zezni?"

Zezni answered, "My other form is hideous compared to this. Do you think that people would allow me to save a universe looking like this?"

She turned back into her original form and then the Guardian turned his head away and said, "Nope. Please go back. Very hideous indeed."

Proklos said, "You are one of the Absalom Gods of the Hive. Why the hell are you siding with them?"

Zezni answered, "I love life. Unlike my Hive brothers and sisters. And children. So, I will save as many lives as possible before it is my time to die."

The Guardian looked at her and then said, "I see. I wouldn't normally help out the Hive, but you are different."

Zezni said, "Yes, I am. You are famous throughout the multiverse."

The Guardian said, "I am?"

Sagira answered, "Yes. The people call you God Slayer."

The Guardian said, "Do they not know that I had help?"

Zezni said, "No, they don't."

The Guardian laughed and then said, "Oh shit. This oughta be awesome. So, what year is this anyway?"

Sagira answered, "We're currently in the 38th century, Year 3797. And the Fallen have taken over the Last City."

The Guardian said, "Yep. We all knew that was going to happen when we faced the Gods. We would fall and the city will fall. With the Fallen taking the Traveler's light. And we no longer have the Travelers blessing."

Zezni heard that and then Sagira said, "Before Osiris died, he said that you would say that. So, we already knew what you were going to say."

The Guardian said, "So, you didn't revive him. Interesting."

Zezni said, "Well, let's head on over to the Universe Keepers base now."

The Guardian said, "Sure thing."

The barrier closed and then Zezni smiled and then fired one more time at them. Proklos disappeared and then the Fallen under Proklos started screaming loudly and then Sagira went into the Guardians body and Zezni grabbed him and teleported him out of there and to the base. Zezni said, "Well to the Universe Keepers."


End file.
